


Spell Your Name For Me?

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Series: 30 minute writing [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Game, Australian jake, Boys In Love, Coffee, Cute, Dirk is an author, Gay, M/M, Romance, Starbucks, dirk is really extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: He went to his favourite shop for caffeine and to get some writing done, but that damn hot guy had to sit with him and you know how that goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are fun

The rain is coming down in sheets, and Dirk couldn’t have been happier to duck into his favourite little coffee shop; brushing water off his hair and leaving his umbrella on the convenient rack beside the door.  
    “Evening.” the barista behind the counter greets him, giving him eyes that he can’t bother to even acknowledge he’s getting.  
    “Venti Caramel Macchiato, skim with extra whip and an extra shot of caramel.” She talks, but the blonde isn’t listening, uninterested in her most likely weak attempts to flirt with a gay man. He swipes his card, taking the hot coffee and several packets of sugar to a table tucked into the corner of the mostly empty shop. It’s always quiet like this, a perfect place to get jacked up on caffeine and get some work done before he goes home to his brother; who’s likely to be fucking his boyfriend on a friday night. John’s a great kid, but Dave needs to either go to his house or bottom for once because his boyfriend is loud. Dirk empties five sugars into his coffee and stirs, making it less pretty but much more drinkable; taking a sip before siding his laptop out of its carrying case and plugging it into the wall. Can’t have it dying in the middle of a chapter two hours after he saved. Its happened. Right, where was he? Last he left, the main character was ascending the castle wall, braving harsh wind and snow to reach his prince, only for him to be caught in the middle of the act by-  
    “Mind if i join you?” what the fuck. The entire damned shop is empty and some Australian asshole has to-shit.  
“Go ahead.” he’s fucking gorgeous, a coffee in his hand and a panty dropping smile that damn near made Dirk swoon on sight. The guy sits down, looking perfect as he drinks his coffee and looks down at his phone, probably texting his girlfriend because shit how could he not have one. Or twelve. Right, back to work. _Right as he was about to reach his man’s window an arrow whizzed by, inches from his hand and more whistling through the air on their to meet the mark destined for them; one sinking into his hand and causing the dashing hero to loose his grip on the brick, the other gripping tighter and threatening to slip any second-_  
    “My, you type quickly.” concentration lost. Dirk sighs, looking up at the guy but unable to be pissed at him. He’s too hot, with his tan and his green eyes and his fucking douche haircut. He looks like a player. But maybe Dirk likes being used.  
    “You learn after a while. You either don’t make mistakes, or you actually get shit done while you’re in the zone. You can always edit later, but inspiration is fucking tough sometimes.” he shrugs, picking up his still hot coffee and taking a drink that definitely burnt the roof of his mouth.  
    “I suppose I can see that. So long as you remember it needs editing. I’m Jake.” he extends a hand across the table, which the blonde takes in his own to shake before returning to his own personal space. Jake, huh? He even has a fuckboy name. Maybe he can keep going, action usually isn’t too hard to get into so-  
    “Do you have a name as well? Or are you simply my handsome stranger?” shit, right. He should introduce himself.  
    “Dirk.”  
    “Like a sword?” huh, people don’t usually know that. He grins, giving the guy a nod with a mouth full of hot coffee he’d rather not spit out unattractively trying to speak.  
    “Yeah, cool isn’t it?”  
    “Very. Are you a student?” Jake looks to be wearing a jersey of some kind from the local campus, which is disappointing. Dirk is probably too old for him.  
    “No, I graduated two years ago. Went there though; it’s a good school.” He looks surprised, but Dirk doesn’t really look his age so he gets it a lot.  
    “Really? I’m a junior. Don’t think I ever saw you around when you were still in.” Junior… that’d be what, 21? Not too old for him, not really. If he’s the same age as most kids in that year of course. Some smart assholes graduate high school early.  
    "So, Dirk, what are you working on if you’re already a free man?” he laughs at that, remembering very well how much work comes with the college experience.  
    "I’m writing.” Dirk leaves it at that, eyes drifting back to his screen but then back up to Jake. He can take a break.  
    “A novelist, are you?” he guesses, watching the lid of the blonde’s laptop close and the device be pushed off to the side.  
    “You got it. Maybe I could tell you about the book sometime, I’m getting to the interesting part and shit is really heating up.” Jake has his phone out again, tapping the screen a few times before looking to Dirk again.  
    “I’d love to hear about it, I do enjoy a good book. Say, Could you spell your name for me?” he slides his phone across the table, the screen to create a contact open on it. Oh, that’s smooth.

 


End file.
